Battle for Dream Island: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Battle for Dream Island: The Movie, an upcoming 2023 animated YouTube film based on the YouTube series Battle for Dream Island. Opening Credits Fredbear Studios and Comictoon Productions presents a GlideFan Pictures and YouTube Films production In association with Jacknjellify Films Sharpness Knight Studios and JD Animation Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nathan Potter James Sharp Tanner Goethals Produced by Robowil James Sharp Based on "Battle for Dream Island" Created by Cary Huang Michael Huang Production Supervised by GlideFan Screenplay by James Sharp Tanner Goethals Ginger Manley Marshall Bourne Story by James Sharp Music by Kevin MacLeod Michael Huang Video Editing by James Sharp Production Designer Robowil Art Director James Sharp Visual Development Lead Character Designer James Sharp Character Designers Marshall Bourne MathewTV Tanner Goethals Prop Designers TBA Background Designers TBA Visual Development Supervisor TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Character Development Artist Marshall Bourne Story Storyboard Lead James Sharp Storyboard Artists Marshall Bourne Robowil MathewTV Voice Talent and Casting Voice Casting by James Sharp Voices Firey - Tanner Goethals Leafy - Samantha Smith Pencil/Taxi Driver/Airport Announcer - James Sharp Ice Cube - Super John64 Match - WendyW Flower - Sara Mears Woody - AntIzziVoices Four/X/Evil Leafy - LeafyTheLeafBFB Coiny - gregar31 Pen/Blocky - MXM4 Rocky/Needle - MathewTV Bubble - Wolfer1422 Eraser - Marshall Bourne David The Cafeteria Worker - Elric Timothy Atchison and GlideFan as Bell Voice of the Announcer AT&T Mike Voice of Remote Text2speech Female US Voice of TV Text2speech Male US Voice of the Airplane Announcer Microsoft Mike Voice of the Bus Driver Microsoft Sam Layout Layout Supervisor TBA Layout Artists TBA Background Background Supervisor James Sharp Background Artists TBA Animation Animation Director James Sharp Animation Supervisors TBA Animation Leads TBA Animators James Sharp MathewTV Marshall Bourne Assistant Animators TBA Rough Inbetweeners TBA Clean-up Animators TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Artists TBA Visual Effects Animators TBA Visual Effects Assistant Animators TBA Visual Effects Clean-up Animators TBA Visual Effects Inbetween Animators TBA Digital Production Compositing Supervisor TBA Compositors TBA Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor TBA Digital Ink & Paint Artists TBA Animation Checking Supervisor TBA Animation Checkers TBA Final Checking Supervisor TBA Final Checkers TBA CGI Animation CG Supervisor TBA CG Modeling and Texturing Artists TBA CG Rigging Artists TBA CG Layout Artists TBA CG Animation Director TBA CG Animation Supervisor TBA CG Animation Lead TBA CG Animators TBA CG Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA CG Visual Effects Supervisor TBA CG Visual Effects Artists TBA CG Visual Effects Animators TBA CG Rendering Artists TBA Production Production Supervisor TBA Production Assistant TBA Production Manager TBA Production Coordinator TBA Post Production Post Production Supervisor James Sharp Post Production Visual Effects Artists TBA Sound Design and Editing by TBA Dialogue Editor TBA Animatic Editor James Sharp Music Music Editor TBA Music Arrangements by TBA Music Mixer TBA Songs "Fireflies" Written by Adam Young Produced by Adam Young and Matthew Thiessen Performed by Owl City Owl City appears courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Pocketful of Sunshine" Written by Natasha Bedingfield, Danielle Brisebois, and John M. Shanks Performed by Natasha Bedingfield Natasha Bedingfield appears courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Smaller Cap = Less Plastic" Written and Performed by Andrew Wang "Broken Prayers" Written and Performed by Riley Clemmons Riley Clemmons appears courtesy of Capitol Christian Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Even If" Written by Bart Millard Nathan Cochran Michael John Scheuchzer Robin Shaffer Barry Graul David Garcia Ben Glover Crystal Lewis Tim Timmons Performed by MercyMe MercyMe appears courtesy of Fair Trade and Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matthew Aitken, Mike Stock, and Peter Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Rick Astley appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "The Fight Song" Written by Rachel Platten, David Bassett, and Jon Levine Performed by Rachel Platten Rachel Platten appears courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "I'm A Believer" Words and Music by Neil Diamond Produced and Mixed by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Smash Mouth appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Horray for Dream Island" Pefrormed by Tanner Goethals "The Points Are Gone (Cake at Stake Theme Song)" Written and Performed by Michael Huang Final Part of the Credits Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Fredbear Records and TGoethals78 Records "Cake at Stake" Intro Design and Animation Michael Huang Cary Huang Title Design and Animation James Sharp Special Thanks to The BFDI Community for their support during the production of this movie Very Special Thanks to Michael Huang Cary Huang Satomi Hinatsu Kenzie Bryant Caedmon Johnson Amor Boretto Dunkel Blau TopHatTheHat Niall Burns Joseph Pak Allen Lee TheEpicJames TristonKlcoke19 and, of course... Tanner Goethals The Producers would like to Thank Delta Airlines The Coca-Cola Company PepsiCo Creative Consultant Robowil Executive in Charge of Production Nathan Potter Executive Producer James Sharp A United States/United Kingdom Co-Production Computer Hardware Provided by HP Inc. Dell Microsoft Apple Inc. and Sony Corporation Computer Processors Provided by Intel Corporation and Advanced Micro Devices, Inc. Computer Software Provided by Adobe Systems Blender Foundation Microsoft Toon Boom Animation TVPaint Developpement DWANGO Co., Ltd. Apple Inc. Magix Software The Audacity Team Image-Line Software and Acoustica, Inc. Color by © 2023 Fredbear Studios Worldwide Distribution Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Fredbear Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America, the United Kingdom, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Fredbear Studios A GlideFan Pictures Company Firey will return in Firey: Battle for Dream Island: The Movie 2 Category:Credits Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Jacknjellify